


Teen Wolf Fuckatlon

by KellanHoechlin



Category: DCU, Fairly OddParents, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairly OddParents Fusion, Bodyswap, Cheating Derek Hale, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Construction Worker Derek Hale, Creature John Stilinski, Cum Addiction, Hypnosis, Jock Straps, M/M, Master/Pet, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Scent Kink, Sex Addiction, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Special Cum, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, sauna sex, spa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellanHoechlin/pseuds/KellanHoechlin
Summary: I have a lot of ideas, but I can’t write. This is how I share my ideas with you. Maybe someone likes one of the ideas and writes a real story out of it. Uploading will come with varying frequency. As I attack an idea I write and put it on.In most of the ideas I’m going to write, Derek will have a 90% chance at the bottom. And there’s a 75% chance that cheating is an important part of the stories. Especially Derek cheats on Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Everyone, Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Sheriff Stilinski/Everyone, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	1. Unknown common secret.

**Author's Note:**

> My only request from future writers is to please indicate my consent.

Derek and Stiles get together.  
They love each other but they are both sex addicts but they keep it secret from each other. Therefore, they both cheat on the other, but unknowingly with the same OC character.  
I was thinking about Part 3 sex scene.  
1; Top! OC / Bottom! Derek, (Oc loft)  
2; Top! OC / Bottom! Stiles, (Derek loft)  
3; Top! OC / Versatile! Derek / Bottom! Stiles (Motel sex)  
Once OC realizes that two new bed mates are together, it does her favor to have a triple orgy. for example: They invite both to a motel outside the city Derek and Stiles go but they don't see each other's car so they don't know the other is there. When they see each other in the room they try to lie about why they are there. But then the bath door opens and OC, dripping from the water, steps out as soon as he wears a towel. In the end, a night full of sex awaits them.

Plus points: If the OC character is Derek's boss about the construction site where he works. He was a hard drinking, hard smoking, son of a bitch of 50 years. He was loud, he was obnoxious, very muscular and hairy, as well as heavily inked.

Alpha!OC/Alpha!Derek/Human!Stiles

Kink: sweat, Scent, Armpit, Jockstrap, Sex addict stiles and Derek, Creampie, fisting, Master/Pets


	2. Derek's wishes

My next idea could be the basis of a long, multi-chapter story.

Fandom: Multi  
Pair: Sterek, Derek / a lot of everyone.  
Summary: Derek is a sex addict, bottom slut. But Stiles doesn't know. Derek has already cheated on Stiles with almost every male resident of Beacon Hills. But that's not enough for him anymore.  
This is when a God (perhaps the god of deception) or a "fairy godparent" (Who appears to people over 18+) appears. And it fulfills all kinds of sexual desires in a person. And Derek takes advantage of that and fucks himself with all sorts of real and fictional characters.  
Eg: Marvel / DC Superheroes and Evils: Superman, Captain America, Wolverines, Thanos, Kingpin  
With mythological creatures: Minotaur, Poseidon, Lycaon  
with actors: Zach Efron, Kellan Lutz, Henry Cavill, even Tyler Hoechlin appearing.  
And with porn actors: Wiliam Seed, Ryan Bones, Colby Jansen, Sean Zevran.  
In the first chapter, we see an insight into Derek’s need for sex (with a sex scene between Derek and the Sheriff) and the appearance of the OC deity.  
And each chapter would be a sex scene with one or more people.

Opinion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have some time I would love to read your opinion on what you think of my ideas. My idea for the future is that in many of them, fraud will be the main driving force.


	3. The other side of the werewolf.

A / B / O universe. They are known for the existence of werewolves but are still hiding.  
Derek and John is werewolf, Stiles is human.  
Stiles! Omega, Derek! Alpha, Sheriff! Alpha.  
Stiles and Derek Companions / Couples.  
Derek sheriff is deputy, Stiles is a college student, John is still the sheriff.  
While Stiles is on campus, Derek and the Sheriff go to bed with each other after a hard and tiring affair. They enjoyed it but agree it was a one-time event.  
Later, Derek starts behaving strangely. They do more, are a little more aggressive than usual and steal clothes from Stiles and the Sheriff. In the end, it turns out that Derek, despite being Alpha, is pregnant.  
[My idea is that Derek's wolf is Alpha, but Derek's human side is Omega. And after the case, for some reason, Derek’s wolf “sleeps” and his human side becomes dominant tonight. And because the wolf Alpha protects the fetus instead of killing it. (If you don’t like the idea of a possible cause of pregnancy, I’m sure you’ll imagine how it will be). ]  
When Stiles comes back and discovers the cheat instead of being angry, he worries about Derek since no one has heard of his pregnant Alpha yet.  
By the end, a 3rd relationship develops between Stiles, Derek and John and they raise little Jonathan Hale together.  
At the end is a sex scene 3, after which John realizes that he has long been in love with both Derek and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, cheating, mpreg, twist.


	4. Basketball fan

Derek Hale / Original Male Characters (Eight-person team & coach)

Young Derek (18-20 years old) is a fan of basketball. His favorite team is the Memphis Grizzlies (alternative team and I'm not thinking of the original real team) Once the team plays in New York, Derek goes to see them live. The team coach sees how much Derek is passionate about the team so he invites him to his locker room to meet the team after the match. When Derek enters, the smell of testosterone and sweaty men slaps his nose. And then something snaps into him and a sexual desire neglected for many years falls on him at once. The team sees this and is invited to an "after party".  
The party reveals that the whole team and coach bear shifts. And they turn into big, muscular, hairy, sweaty half-bears. Plus, the coach can completely turn into a bear and he’s the Alpha of the team.  
During the long hours of sex at the party, unfocused amounts of sweat, pre-secretions and other body fluids find a host in Derek’s mouth, holes and on body.  
In the morning, Derek joins the team as their personal sex game.

Possibly in a second part or chapter. During a workout, the coach gives the best performing player a Waist for the night, for his own use only, and can do anything with it.  
Any sexual fetish the writer wants can be included here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Bottom Derek, strong scent kink, armpit licking, ass licking, blood bears, bear shapers, alternative bestiality, gang bang, Mind break  
> Coach: https: //i.pinimg.com/474x/47/6b/2a/476b2aa21fc96c42a029e2d40db79d0b.jpg
> 
> Derek never returns to Beacon Hills. Teen Wwolf doesn't happen.


	5. King John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post s03e12 Lunar Ellipse  
> When Stiles, Allison and Scott awaken the power of Nemeton, they also awaken something in John Stilinski that has been dormant so far_

The Sheriff's Awakening.

When Stiles, Allison and Scott awaken the power of Nemeton, they also awaken something in John Stilinski that has been dormant so far.  
One night when he goes lonely to have a drink. He meets a guy with whom they go to a room right away. As the guy sucks sheriff's cock swallows his cum, he immediately stuns and accomplishes whatever the sheriff commands him to do. And the effect is long lasting.  
Knowing this, John creates his own little harem. Beacon Hills is slowly taking over the male population. As more and more men are directed, John also changes physically. You will be younger and more muscular. Hik dick also grows. The dick is already 9 inches long, reaching 11 and a half inches by the end of the changes.  
It also stuns women but just so that the growth of the harem doesn’t show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: muscle and penis growth, incest, mind fracture, mind control, male harem, orgy, Master / pet, possible mpreg ,Top John, Bottom Everyone


	6. Sweaty anniversary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day. The inspiration passed.
> 
> I would like to ask all dear readers that if you have some time you would write a comment / opinion about my ideas? how much do i like my ideas so far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek get a one-week vacation at a spa for their anniversary from the Pack.
> 
> Stiles is sleeping while Derek is making Cuckolding in the sauna.

Main pair: Bottom! Derek / Top! OC  
Side pairs: Derek / Stiles

They really enjoy the place. One day Stiles goes to bed after the massage, but Derek goes to the sauna to sweat a little. Someone is already in the steam.. A muscular and hairy man who enjoyed the heat relentlessly.  
He seemed to be sleeping. As Derek got closer to the man, he could smell the man's penetrating scent. He immediately became horny. Derek knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't control himself and smelled / licked his armpit. The man was angry until he saw the unbridled desire in Derek's eyes. Then he fucked Derek on the spot. A lot. They may have sex more than once.

Plus kink: The OC man urinates on the glowing fire hot sauna stones. In this way, the smell already spreads throughout the room.

Plus twist: It turns out that the OMC character owns the spa. And he gives Derek a permanent membership on the condition that during their stay there he will be the guy’s personal slut. Derek agrees immediately. Of course, if I asked him, he only accepted the offer because of Stiles ;)


	7. Bingo

Derek and Stiles have been happily married for 5 years. But they like to make the sexual part of their marriage interesting.  
They're playing sex bingo right now.  
The winner is the one who completes all 25 challenges first. During a sex, the player can only get one point. I entrust the winner's reward to the writer.

It would be nice to see all 50 sex scenes but the writer can choose which ones to write.

[](https://imgbb.com/)


	8. Alpha voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next idea is relatively simpler.

Only Derek survives the fire, making him the Alpha. He continues to move to New York. But maybe Derek still realizes in New York that his ability to alpha somehow allows Derek to get anyone to do what he wants. At first, he only uses the ability to get a Free apartment. Later, however, he uses his ability to fuck him as many people as possible. He doesn't care about age, skin color or physique. All he needs to do is have a good big dick fill his hole.

Kink: cum dump, orgy, mind break, mind control, homeless sex, pay with sex, bbc, chubby,


	9. Emotions of the Wolf Knight.

Alternative universe: DC Batman

Derek Hale (Bruce Wayne) plays Wolfman (Batman). Derek the werewolf.  
Stiles (Alfred) is his butler.

Stiles is in love with his boss and worries about him every night as he walks the streets of Beacon Hills and protects the weak.  
Once, after a brutal attack, Derek falls into a coma. Stiles takes care of it day and night, but when there is little chance of him waking up, he carries his feelings for Derek. (From here, I envisioned two screenplays.)  
1: Unaware that although Derek's body isn't moving, he hears everything. After doing this he leaves the room. The next day, he pretends nothing happened and continues to care for Derek. After time X, Derek finally gets up.  
2: Unknowingly, Derek had just woken up from the coma shortly before Stiles entered the room. He could feel Stiles struggling with the storm of his emotions. So, he did that he was still in a coma. When Stiles confessed to him emotions, he could no longer play that he was in a coma. He needs to get up and kiss him right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawings are not mine.


	10. Ooh, Pappa Pia!!

Alternative Universe - Mamma Mia Fusion  
Alternative Universe - Possible mpreg  
Alternative Universe - Accepted Polygamy

The whole story is almost the same as in the movie. Ignoring some minor changes.

Cast:  
Sophie - Stiles Stilinksi (20 years old)  
Sky - Derek Hale (25 years old)  
Pepper - Jackson Whittemore (25 years old)  
Donna - John Stilinski (39 years old)  
Tanya - Natalie Martin (40 years old)  
Rosie - Melissa McCall (41 years old)  
Sam - Peter Hale (42 years old)  
Harry - Jordan Parrish (40 years old )  
Bill - Chris Argent (38 years old)  
Ali - Theo Reaken (20 years old) or Liam Dunbar (17 years old)  
Lisa - Scott McCall (19 years old)

-They may be different in age than in the series but they look the same as in the series  
-Scott and Melissa as well as Derek and Peter are not related.

Main pairings: John / Peter, John / Chris, John / Jordan, John / Peter / Chris / Jordan.  
Side pairing: Derek / Stiles, Theo or Liam / Scott

I imagined a minimum of 3 sex scenes. About the 3 possible conceptions: (B! John / T! Peter, B! John / T! Chris, B! John / T! Jordan,).

And if the writer is willing to write 3 more scenes then maybe a 4-orgy scene (B! John / T! Peter / T! Chris / T! Jordan), and a scene between two loving couples (T! Derek / B! Stiles), and (T! Theo/B! Scott or B! Liam/T! Scott)

B = Bottom  
T = Top


	11. In the other's skin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My next idea is simple but has a lot of potential in it. I think.

pair: Sterek  
plot: One night during sex, Alpha Derek bites Stiles. But it doesn't change. Instead, the power of the Spark is strengthened. So much so that they change bodies whenever he wants. This is of course used most during sex.


	12. University rival.

Pairings: Derek Hale / Original Male Character, Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski  
Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Jared (OC)  
Tags: Cheating, Mild Mind-Breaking, Cum belly bulge, orgy, blackmail, secret recording.

Story: Stiles is a college student. Derek works on a construction site. Stiles stand out in the classroom. Jared Stiles' classmate is jealous of his place. Once Jared sees that Derek and Stiles are in a relationship and plans to take revenge by fucking Derek.  
She secretly meets Derek and seduces him. He videotapes the first time he fucks Derek and blackmails him into doing it.  
Give him tasks to complete within the time limit. Eg: Penis photo. Wearing toys. Public nudity, etc.  
And as time goes on, the commands get tougher. For example, does Derek have to persuade his co-workers to fuck him on the construction site.  
So slowly shaping Derek into a dick-loving, sex-addicted, cumdump.

One more scene I would enjoy: The lessons are over. Stiles already  
He's been waiting 1 hour for Derek to pick him up. He has no idea that Derek has been on campus for a long time and is just riding on Jared's cock while sucking the cock of one of the teachers.

Plus the writer will somehow manage to involve Stiles in all of this after that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter now. But a vote on which story idea you like.

https://www.strawpoll.me/42599792


End file.
